


The Trouble with Breeches

by ancalime8301



Series: Legacy [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has a slight clothing malfunction. Sam comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Breeches

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place about mid-September, perhaps a week or so before the group arrives in Rivendell, so it's roughly a month after the stuff taking place at Helm's Deep in the previous ficlets.

"S-sam...?" Frodo's uncertain voice drifted to where he stood, ready to intercept anyone before they stumbled upon his master changing in the shrubbery. He rounded the bushes to find Frodo mostly dressed and nearly in tears.

"There now," Sam soothed, embracing him and patting his back reassuringly as Frodo tried to compose himself. "What's the matter?"

Frodo blushed, and let out a half-laugh, half-sob. "It's silly, really..." He whispered his problem into Sam's ear, and Sam had to keep from chuckling himself.

"Lord Elrond said that would happen about now," he gently reminded the still-shaking hobbit in his arms.

"I know... I just hoped it would wait until we got to Rivendell. I shall feel quite ridiculous riding with my breeches half unbuttoned."

Sam paused to think. "Didn't you say one of your pairs was a little bigger than the other?"

"These *are* the bigger ones," Frodo informed him morosely.

"Oh." He looked at Frodo a moment. "Did you want me to try?"

Frodo shrugged with a shuddering sigh. "I-I suppose..."

So Sam dropped his hands to the waistband of Frodo's breeches and spent a moment or two to see if he had any luck with forcing the reluctant button through its hole. But he had no better success. It was either one side of the front flap or the other, for fastening both was just not going to work, thanks to the growing babe.

Then Sam had Frodo lie down, just to see if he could button it that way. And indeed he could, but if Frodo so much as sat up, the button would likely abandon the fabric and journey off into the Wild, never to be seen again.

As Sam sat next to Frodo, considering the dilemma, he had an idea. "Don't move. I'll be right back," he said as he rose and hurried off. Frodo wasn't sure what Sam was doing, but he hoped he would hurry, since it sounded like the camp was being packed up in preparation to leave. And he was quite uncomfortable, his fastened clothing making him feel like he couldn't move for fear of splitting his pants or something. Finally he did the sensible thing and unbuttoned the restricting fabric.

Sam returned with a different pair of breeches, which he held out to Frodo. "Try these."

Frodo sat up and took them. "But they're yours," he protested.

"They're my extras. I can't wear two pairs at once," Sam pointed out. "With any luck, those will work 'til we reach Rivendell."

Frodo hesitantly peeled off his pants and pulled on the others; Sam turned his back to give him some privacy and unfastened the braces from Frodo's breeches once he'd pulled them off.

"All right," Frodo said as he buttoned up. Sam turned and handed him his braces.

"See? They'll work."

Frodo was still adjusting them, trying to get used to the feel. "Yes, I suppose they will. It just feels strange to have loose breeches again," he confessed with a small smile, fastening his braces and shrugging on his waistcoat.

Sam chuckled as he folded the discarded pair. "Though I'm sure they won't stay that way for long," he said with a wink as they began to head back to the others.

Frodo gave him a skeptical look before laughing. "No, they won't," he admitted with a blush, one hand straying to lightly rest upon the swell of his stomach and the babe within.


End file.
